Yamabuki's Revenge
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: After countless times she pranked Kazuki, Enju puts her foot down, and kicks Yamabuki OUT of the Ninja Seeking Club. But Yamabuki wants none of that, fam! She vows vengeance on Enju Saion-Ji, and fights her one-on-one, to earn it back; even if it means she uses something unexpected. Rated T for language and violence. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YAMABUKI!


_**Before we begin, we'd like to wish Yamabuki Suou a Happy Birthday – Jan. 23**__**rd**_

* * *

It was another average day in the Ninja Seeking Club, as Enju, a girl in a black uniform and long black hair, was sitting in the table, alone. She was very furious, as she was upset over what she did.

_If you are wondering what I did, well, I, Enju Saion-Ji, refuse to explain. But I CAN tell you what happened._

Enju explained, as it cuts to hours earlier.

"_It started this morning. We were having a chat together, as everyone in the Ninja Seeking Club were having snacks. Just as we were about to discuss plans, it happened. Yamabuki Suou, a member of ours, played yet another prank. When Kazuki, another member, was getting up to open a window, he suddenly tripped down and stumbled onto me, under a force majeure. The worst of it was…"_

Kazuki was lying on top of Enju, as she was glaring at him. He gasped, "EEP! Sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

Enju huffed, blushing beet red, "That's fine, but… will you please get off of me?"

He slowly got up, as Akari gasped, "Oh, god! Again? This happens so much!"

Lily said, "He never changes."

Kazuki said, as he was helped up by Myu & Ricka, "Thanks. I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, I-. WHA?" He suddenly slipped on a small rope, and stumbled down onto the two girls, one in pink hair, and one in silver hair. He was on the bottom, as the girls' huge breasts smothered him. Yamabuki laughed, a girl in twin tails, wearing a green shirt, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He's so gonna fry!"

As she laughed, Enju was down below, as she saw Yamabuki holding the rope with her left hand, in secret. Ricka moaned, as she was groaning, "Ugh… hurts."

Myu moaned, "Hau… My head."

Kazuki blushed heavily, as Lily groaned, "This again? Well, you know what this means?"

Kazuki gulped, as Yamabuki smirked, "Reap what you've sewn, pervert!"

Enju glared, as she turned to Kazuki, and sparked up. She nodded, "Suou-san's right. But I've had _enough_ of these ridiculous accidents!"

Kazuki cried, "Enju, wait!"

**CRACK! BOOM!**  
Enju used her lightning… … … and zapped Yamabuki!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She stumbled down, as she groaned, "Ugh… Ow…" She roared, "HEY! YOU MISSED!"

Enju barked, "I didn't. I had a feeling Kazuki was up to no good, but then I saw a rope, and it was connected towards your hand."

Yamabuki gulped, as Tengge asked, "Huh? You guessed?"

"Nope." Enju smiled, "I found out. Kazuki stumbled onto me was all because…"

Lily glared, "Because of her!"

The rest of the Ninja Seeking Club glared at Yamabuki, as she pleaded, "Wait, fam! I did nuttin' wrong! It was a force majeure of his!"

Akari barked, "As much as I agree with you, I am okay with your pranks. But your pranks have gone too far, for the final time! Leave Kazuki alone, now!"

Enju barked, "NO GOOD! There's only ONE course of action."

Kazuki asked, "You don't mean…"

Enju nodded, "I do. So far, we have about 11 members of the Ninja Seeking Club. Eight, if you count Kazuki, Johnny, Akari, Myu, Machiyuki-san, myself, Suou-san, and Tengge-san. And we have had Cy, Liliy, and Kashima-san. So, that makes 11. And so…" She smirked, "It'll now be _ten_."

Yamabuki asked, "Ten? Why? We have enough room in the Ninja Seeking Club, as it is."

Tengge said, "That's untrue. Under the rules of active clubs, there has to be about eight members, minimum, otherwise, the club must disband. And we have three extra."

Nanao said, "I'm the latest member. What's the rule? _Last hire, first fired_? I guess I'm gone."

Enju smiled, "Kashima-san stays. Akari, I propose one request." She boomed, "YAMABUKI SUOU MUST BE, AFTER HER INANE AND HENTAI PRANKS, **KICKED OUT OF THE NINJA SEEKING CLUB! INDEFINITELY!"**

Everyone gasped in shock, as Akari said, "Hmm? I never have done that, before-."

Kazuki barked, "Second the motion, as Vice Manager of the Club!" He narrated, "Had to step in."

Yamabuki huffed, "Traitor!"

He barked, "You went too far, Yamabuki! I'm agreeing with Enju, but this is Akari's decision."

Lily said, "She _is _leader of the Ninja Seeking Club. It's her decision."

Akari nodded, "I understand. However, in light of this, I disapprove of her actions, since she targeted Kazuki. And that's after we agreed to stop pestering and bullying him, for being a pervert!"

Kazuki growled, "Thanks for salting my past wounds." He huffed sarcastically, "God, you girls are always mean, but she's the meanest!"

Lily asked, "Was that sarcasm?"

Tengge nodded, "Now-now, Lily, we agreed that Yamabuki went too far, but I believe the cause of our frustrations on him was all _her_. But by her, I mean Yamabuki. She is childish, but I find it funny."

Myu called, "NO WAY! Yamabuki-senpai's a pervert! And I agree on that, the moment she once groped my boobs! So, I groped them back! She'll have to learn what goes around, comes around!"

Ricka nodded, "Here! Agree with Myu-Myu!"

Enju smiled, "Well, I see you two have agreed with me."

Nanao moaned, "But… without Yamabuki, I won't read any spare mangas she brings in."

Johnny pleaded, "NO! She can't leave, without her famous doujinshi!"

Kazuki said, "They have a point. Plus, isn't Yamabuki in the Comics Club, also?"

Yamabuki said, "What? I can be in _two _clubs at once! Just ask Nanao!"

Nanao said, "Well, the _Archery Club _was my first choice, after all. But since I found out about my ninja heritage, I thought I would restart my life."

Akari called, "Alright! We'll settle this once and for all!" She stood up and said, "I approve of Enju's pleas to expel Yamabuki Suou of the Ninja Seeking Club! However, we are to settle the matter with a vote!"

They agreed, as Kazuki said, "Very well. Should the vote be deadlocked, since there are ten members voting against her-."

Cy cried, "Dun't fo'get me, onii-chan!"

Kazuki nodded, "Right. Sorry. Anyways, the ten of us will vote, as Yamabuki's vote is frivolous."

Yamabuki whined, "WHAT? I can't vote for myself?"

Akari said, "This is on you. So!" She stood up, "All in favor of expelling Yamabuki from our club, say AYE! All appose, say NAY! We'll go around the table! Vice Manager Araya!"

Kazuki said, "Aye!"

Akari said, "Kazuki says Aye. Enju?"

Enju said, "Aye!"

"Enju votes aye! Ricka!"

"Aye."

"Ricka votes aye! Myu?"

"Aye!"

"Myu votes Aye! Tengge-san!"

"Aye."

"Tengge-san votes aye! Lily-san?"

"Aye."

"Lily-san votes aye! Cy?"

"Aye."

"Cy votes aye. Johnny?"

"Nay!"

"Johnny votes nay. Nanao?"

"Nay!"

"Nanao votes nay." Akari concluded, "And my vote… … … I vote _Aye!_"

**SLAM!**  
Yamabuki was outside the door, as she was outvoted: 8 to 2. She was kicked out of the Ninja Seeking Club, after another prank went too far. Yamabuki sobbed, "They… … … They can't do this to me! Outvoted by these backstabbers?! Johnny and Nanao voted for me, but… et tu, Cy-Cy? You called me Bookie!"

She walked down the halls, as she was sad. She sniffled, "After everything I have done for them, and they kicked me out. They were supposed ta be my friends. Some friends, fam."

Minutes later, she arrived at the Principal's Office, pleading her case. But Principal Kuzuryu said to her, "Miss Suou, I understand what they decided, but it's not my decision to overrule their vote. Kazuki Araya has been under a lot of stress, but it seems that you have been a thorn in his side, since the battle with the Yatagarasu. But he has gotten a lot stronger now."

Yamabuki said, "But do you believe the words Enju said about me?"

Kuzuryu said, "No, I haven't."

Yamabuki knew of the words, but she lied, by saying, "She called me a waste of space, and that my ninjutsu was used wrongly and improper! My Puppet Jutsu is tame, but I sometimes use it for laughs!"

He nodded, "I see. Well, Miss Suou, I believe that you are using your jutsu, just for fun, but what if you used it, in public, towards non-ninjas?"

Yamabuki smiled, "They won't know a thing, sir. It's like the real thing, only different."

Kuzuryu stated, "Wrong! What if you produced a katana, axe, sword, or any sort of mythical creature from your Puppet Jutsu? That would be a threat to your secret identity! And if you can learn to play fair, and not act so careless by your actions, you should've, at least stayed safe!"

"But _she _zapped me with her lightning, after she found out!" She screamed, but gasped, "Oops!"

He said, "I will have a talk with Miss Saion-Ji about this behavior, but as of now, you're suspended from the _Ninja Seeking Club_, until I sort everything out. Miss Hanao's decision is final, but I will ascertain to the situation, and demand an explanation. You may leave."

She walked off, as she was hurt. He added, "Oh, and one more thing… I would suggest that you use your ninjutsu properly, more often. _**NINJUTSU IS **__**NOT**__** A TOY! Understand?**_"

Yamabuki gulped, "Yes, sir." And then she left the office, in disdain.

**XXXXX**

Yamabuki was sitting in the bench, near the courtyard, as she was upset. As the others were having fun in the club, Yamabuki had to sit out, completely. She was kicked out of the club, forever, but Principal Kuzuryu is undermining this situation, for an explanation.

"Expelled." She thought, "Just as I was being fun and carefree. But, it seems no one cares. I was just having fun, and Enju just had enough. Does … Does she hate me, now? Enju thinks of me as a devil."

She got up and left the school grounds. She whispered, "Even worse, Akari told me not to go near Kazuki, ever again. Johnny, I don't mind, but-."

Johnny called, "Yamabuki!"

He ran to her, as he cried, "Enju says that she means it, but I don't stand for that! I can't leave your side, Yamabuki! You're an artist!"

Nanao nodded, as she was with him, "Enju may say a lot of things, but we support your decision!"

Johnny said, "That's why we both resign from the club!"

Nanao agreed, "So be it!"

Yamabuki sniffled, "Thank you, but … You didn't have to do that for me. You can't leave them, just because of me. You two deserve it. Johnny, you wanted to see real-life Ninjas, right? and Nanao, you like hanging in the club room, now that you're one of us. It makes sense. I'm sort of… … … a waste of time."

Nanao cried, "NO! Yamabuki, please!"

Yamabuki roared, "NO! GO TO THAT CLUB! If Enju expels me, fine! That's _her _problem! NOT MINE! But know this! That bitch will get hers, one day! So help me, I'll have … **REVENGE!**"

They gasped, as Yamabuki dashed away, furiously plotting revenge on Enju. Johnny whispered, "Whoa. I thought it would work, since it may change her mind, and plead to Enju for another chance."

Nanao growled, "We had her. But, is Enju even in charge of the NInja Seeking Club?"

Johnny replied, "No. Akari is, likewise Kazuki. They built the foundation of the Ninja Seeking Club, since Kazuki fought Ricka, a while back."

Nanao smiled, "No kidding. Then, we have Akari have a say."

They leave, after reconsidering quitting the club. But all it did was light the flames of Yamabuki's revenge plan. It would seem that Enju may have pushed Yamabuki to her limit, breaking a bond of friendship that held the club together.

* * *

That evening, Yamabuki was sitting in the park, plotting her move. She whispered, "I have to find a way to beat Enju in her own game. While I am trying to NOT use my ninjutsu for evil ways, and for public eye, I am going to try my best. Enju may be a strong ninja, but I'm smarter than her. She's going to learn not to cross me, at all!"

As she thought, a figure in black appeared, dressed in a black and gold attire. The woman in red hair smiled to her and said, "Oh, hello, Yamabuki."

"Eh? Futaba?"

It was Futaba Tsukimi, a friend of the Ninja Seekers and leader of YTG8. She said to her, "I overheard what happened, from Hotaru. Don't worry, I'm here to cheer you up. Also, you were plotting some sort of revenge. Well, fret no more. We, uh, have had issues with Mizaki School, since the Venus Cup. But we want to have a friendly battle."

Yamabuki smirked, "Really? My beef is with Enju! _Yours _is with Kazuki, the hentai!"

Futaba barked, "SHAME ON YOU! He's a sweet guy! It's just we didn't understand him, until now! Plus, Hotaru told us that we still have these tunics for battle, rather than our P.E. outfits."

Yamabuki gasped, "Oh, right. Yatagarasu tunics? I forgot." She said, "I appreciate it, but… I don't know. You'd only be in the way, and you're not a fighter."

"Not so much, but Sena is. In fact, she agrees to join, as long as you do us a favor."

"Name it."

"Give her a date with Araya-san! And should we help you, give me and Kirara another favor! You can give it to us, and we'll do as you command!"

Yamabuki was speechless. Futaba is pleading to a student from another school for a favor, after wanting to fight Mizaki School's Ninja Seeking Club. Futaba added that it's not just YTG8 and Hotaru, only Mashiro and Setsuna, all from Ochatomizu School. Yamabuki pondered and said, "Hmm … Seven of us, versus the ten of them. Ten traitors that I despise! Well, not Johnny and Nanao, but they understand. They were the only people that supported me. Everyone else turned their backs on me, after one prank gone wrong. And Enju yells at me, bans me from the club, and the Principal suspends me, until a hearing is out!"

Futaba said, "It's fine. What you did was inexcusable, but we support you. Just promise not to go that far, again."

Yamabuki smiled, "I'm glad you girls are supportive. (and not ninjas.)" She replied, "Alright. I'll consider it, fam. We can challenge the Ninja Seeking Club, for revenge. But it won't be easy, though. I can't go near the club room, at all, but I can still talk to the others."

Futaba smiled, and then left. She then thought, "Knowing her friends, they are giving them the cold shoulder."

**XXXXX**

The next day, Yamabuki called out in the classroom, "GOOD MORNING!" She waved, "Hey, guys!"

The members of her club turn away from her, including Johnny. Yamabuki asked, "Johnny? Uh, listen… About what happened-?"

Johnny said, "I'm ordered by Miss Hanao _not _to talk to you, or even meet with you, after school."

Yamabuki asked, "Akari?! You… … … You heard, didn't you?"

Akari said, "Well, to be honest, you're a bad influence to others. So, I agreed that we stay away from you, from now on. If things go worse, though, we'll reinstate you back in."

Enju glared, "No, we won't. The decision is final! Suou-san, we're done with you, forever!"

Kazuki, Johnny, Ricka, Akari, & Enju all ignored her, as Nanao was upset. She pleaded, "Well, as much as I don't like it, I support Yamabuki, all the way! She's a fellow otaku, like me!"

Akari nodded, "True."

Enju smirked, "Kashima-san, here's an idea: talk to Suou-san, and you're expelled from the club, too!"

Nanao gasped, as Yamabuki cried, "HEY! Leave her alone! Since when are _you _in charge of the club?"

Kazuki said, "Alright, you guys. Stop fighting!"

Enju sat up, "MY DECISION IS FINAL! YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND, ANYMORE!"

Yamabuki roared, "OH, YEAH? YOU ARE NOT THE LEADER OF THIS DAMN CLUB! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, DAMMIT? I'M NOT LISTENING TO _YOUR _ACTIONS!"

Akari cried, "GUYS! GUYS! Settle down!"

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, SUOU-SAN?"

"GLADLY, BITCH!"

They growled at each other, as Yamabuki was enraged. She shouted, "I don't need you, Enju Saion-Ji! You're a bad ninja, who always hurts Kazuki!"

"I'm just sick of his perverted actions and excuses! And I suddenly learned that they were all _your _doing!"

"Nuh-uh! None of them were my own fault! A few of them, but-."

"OH! So, you just confessed that you did some to him? I don't care what they say! You're banned from the club room, forever! I DON'T NEED YOU RUINING HIS LIFE!"

Yamabuki was shattered, as Akari huffed, "STOP!" She called, "The last thing we want is fighting!" She separated them, and called out, "Enju, Yamabuki, you two want to settle things? FINE! But we'll discuss what we need to do-!"

Yamabuki roared, "Oh, BULL! YOU won't do jack squat! Enju Saion-Ji, you're full of it! I'll get you, one of these days, you coward!"

Kazuki sat down, in distress, "I'm staying out of this one. No telling what happens to me, if I interfere."

Ricka agreed, "Hm. Can't blame her."

Akari pleaded, as she pushed them away, "ENOUGH! YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING, OR I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOU OUT!"

Yamabuki sobbed, "You can't do that! I'm already banned!"

Akari roared, "Well, I'm going to reconsider bringing you back, but Enju goes, too, if you keep this up!"

Enju yelled, "YOU WOULDN'T!"

The students roared, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Yamabuki and Enju stared down, as Akari couldn't stop it. They growled at each other, as Akari sobbed, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!"

**XXXXX**

Yamabuki and Enju were sent to the Principal's Office, after that. Akari glared at them, as they were angry. She said to them, "Sir, these two are impossible!"

Kuzuryu said, "I overheard. Miss Suou came to me, after you made a vote."

Enju huffed, "Tattletale."

Kuzuryu barked, "SILENCE!" he said, "Miss Saion-Ji, while your decision is justified, Miss Hanao is the leader of the Ninja Seeking Club, not you. Only she makes the decisions."

Enju said, "But Kazuki is also vice Manager, and-."

Akari roared, "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! You two are supposed to be friends!"

They roared at each other, "WHO? HER? AS IF! Like hell, I'd be friends with her, anymore! Well, fine! I hate you! Hmph!"

They turned away from each other, in a scoff. Akari moaned, "Great. That was no help, at all."

Kuzuryu said, "Girls, you two have to stop this bickering, once and for all. The Ninja Seeking Club is formed with a bond of friendship. And you two are part of that bond. However, cracks are shown in this foundation, and this must be repaired."

Yamabuki glared, "I will get my revenge on you, Enju! And I will get you back!"

Enju barked, "TRY ME! You can't best a former Obnubi ninja, you freelancer!"

Kuzuryu called, "Then settle things! Miss Saion-Ji, if she challenges you to a fight, so be it."

"But sir, she-."

"There's only one way out of it. Have Miss Suou fight the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club, led by you, and see what happens next. Should you win, you shall return to the club. But should you lose, then I cannot help you."

Akari stated, "How about this? If Yamabuki wins, she is back in the Ninja Seeking Club. But should she lose, she has to apologize to Kazuki _and _Enju, and everyone else. Only then, I will welcome her back. If I want to bring her back, I want forgiveness!"

Yamabuki moaned, as Enju snarled, "Fine. I expect an apology from you, Suou-san. We'll meet, when the time is right, in private."

Akari barked, "Oh, you're not getting off _that _easily, Enju! If Yamabuki _does _win, _you're _apologizing to Yamabuki!"

Yamabuki grinned, "UP THE ANTE! Enju loses, she's banned from using her lightning on any of us, _and _she gets to be my model for a month!"

Enju blushed, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Kuzuryu called, "Whoever wins, the loser must apologize. That's all there is. I expect forgiveness from the both of you. DO NOT got under any length try to maintain any act of revenge towards each other. You two shall not brutalize each other!"

He instructed, "Now then, since this is club matters, you two will fight outside school grounds, away from public eyes."

Akari smiled, "How about the forest area that Miss Kikuko trained us in?"

Kuzuryu smiled, "Splendid idea. Now then, as to determine the rules, I will address them, this week, as I am very busy. But, under no circumstances, you are to leak this to anyone, only those you trust, including Miss Kokonohi of Ochatomizu and others."

They said, "Yes, sir."

He said, "Good. We shall discuss this later. For now, Miss Suou is temporarily banned from the club room, for the rest of the week. Now, you may go."

They left the office, as Enju and Yamabuki were not looking at each other. Yamabuki walked off, and hissed, "I'll see you soon, you jerk."

Enju growled, as she was not looking. Akari said, "Enju, stop it. Don't do anything so evil."

Enju said, as she nodded, "I know. Mr. Kuzuryu said that I cannot have the power to expel club members. Only you can. I guess I was-, uh, w-was upset because Kazuki was abused, for the last time…uh, not that the hentai deserves a break, but-. AHEM! Suou-san needs to learn to behave!"

Akari said, "I understand. When has she ever caused problems?"

Enju said, "A lot. She wastes club funds, for costumes and such, she makes cheesy pranks, she makes wild accusations towards Kazuki, and she always sets a bad example towards others! Cy likes her, but she told me that Suou-san is acting selfish. Kashima-san won't budge, saying that she's a fan. And Johnny, he wants to support her, too. I'm saying that Yamabuki Suou has gone too far, and I'm not letting that idiot ruin this club!"

Akari said, as Enju walked off, "But don't you think you're overreacting to Yamabuki?"

Enju stopped, as Akari continued, "So what if she's abusive and perverted, so's Kazuki! But he's a nice guy. Yamabuki's a trusted ally, but we support her, nonetheless. But the way she has been, towards Kazuki, I couldn't stand by and let her get away with it, this time. I'm sorry."

Enju bowed her head, and was upset. Akari added, as she was worried, "Tell me, would _you _do the same thing, when you tried to stop me from forming this club? You were the last member to join, after we founded it. And it's fun to have friends in a club. If you take that part away from us, then it's not fun, anymore. Would you erase a friendship, for what Yamabuki did? Or something that _you _have done that caused it?"

Enju remembered, as she once zapped Kazuki with lightning, for no reason, after Yamabuki used her puppet jutsu, in stealth, only to land on Myu. Enju nodded, but closed her eyes. She walked off, saying nothing.

Akari whispered, as she turned away, "I guess there's no turning back. Enju's heart is ice cold now, after so much abuse. I can't help her."

As Enju walked down the halls, she met with Kazuki. He said to her, "Enju…"

She sniffled, as she turned away, "Have I… … … always been this mean to you?"

She walked past him, as he asked, "Huh? What's that about?" She disappeared, as he said, "Enju is unhappy. I would try to fix this, but Yamabuki should get what she deserved, after all. Why do I get the feeling that I'm upset by this? Could this really be the end of their friendship?"

**XXXXX**

In Yamabuki's room, she was drawing fast, as she planned her battle with Enju. She smirked, as she grinned evilly, "Yes! YES! HAAAAAH! This is delicious! So many weapons to try, as long as Enju is outmatched! I know all about her, especially since she's ex-Obnubi! Nothing can stop me, now!"

She paused and said, "I know that this is all about revenge, but I am not that devious, fam. Besides I'm too smart for Enju's tricks. She'll learn to think twice about me, fam."

She cackled, as she finished another batch, "Hahahahahahahahaha! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! **BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**"

She laughed evilly, as she prepared for her battle with Enju.

* * *

And then came the day of the fight between Yamabuki and Enju. Enju was waiting, in her revealing black ninja outfit, as the others were sitting on the grass, waiting, as well. A girl in long gray hair, white school uniform, and an eyepatch called out, "Where's Yamabuki? She should be here, soon."

Enju growled, "Yeah. But Suou-san may have quit, and walked off. Possibly tattling on me again."

"I understand, child," Kikuko said, "But, even we know that she's an ally."

Kazuki called, "Hey, hag! You want to call it, like it is? Enju's already got it won, since Yamabuki's chicken!"

He narrated, "And that's saying something. All but Nanao & Johnny have turned on Yamabuki."

Enju said, "It's fine. I can wait until sun sets. Then we can go home. Yamabuki Suou loses by forfeit!"

Kikuko barked, "Still! Knowing her expertise, she _will _appear. Can you defeat her, the way that you are, though?"

Enju thought, as Yamabuki appeared from the distance, in her green ninja outfit, with huge paintbrushes on the back. She then said, as she stared down, "So, you showed yourself, eh?"

Yamabuki glared, "It's time, Enju. I'm going to win! And you'll see that you're nowhere _near _my league!"

Enju roared, "Bring it! I'm a former Obnubi ninja, and proud of it! You are battling expert ninjutsu, _fam_!"

She smirked, as Nanao gasped, "OOOOOOOOOH! She burned her!"

Yamabuki prepared to fight, armed with her paintbrush, "HEY! I say fam, fam! That's my line, you hentai!"

"Excuse me?"

"I've had enough of your excuses, you bitch!"

"Now you're stealing _my _lines?"

She prepared her kunai and roared, "YOU'RE SO DEAD! AND YOU'RE NOT WELCOME TO THE NINJA SEEKING CLUB, ANYMORE!"

Yamabuki roared, "OH YEAH? AND I'M NOT APOLOGIZING TO YOU!"

"LIKEWISE, BITCH!"

Kikuko roared, as she stopped them, "LADIES! LADIES! ENOUGH! We haven't started the fight, yet. More importantly, I expect a clean fight from you two! But… I want no bloodshed. Any laceration from deep into the bone, I will report to the principal! And also, NO dirty tricks!"

Enju nodded, "Understood. But only because I want to teach her a lesson."

Yamabuki steps back, "I'm not much of a physical fighter, but I won't lose to you. Can you avoid my _brilliant revenge_?"

Kikuko steps back, as everyone was watching, in complete awe and worry. Yamabuki and Enju stared down from a distance, and a hush fell into the scene. The place is silent and still, as it was like it stopped time.

"FIGHT!"

Kikuko called, and instantly, both ninjas zipped off, dashing to the trees. Enju threw her kunais at her, but Yamabuki dodges it. Enju shot lightning at her, but she easily avoids it. Yamabuki held up a scroll and said, "Okay, Enju! Try and stop _this_!"

She held up a scroll, and called out, "ARISE!"

The scroll magically produced a barrage of shuriken. Enju took the shower of stars, and was nicked. She growled, "Agh! Damn it!"

Yamabuki smirked, "My Puppet Jutsu is far, Enju. I made so much that it can shower all over you."

Enju kneeled down and roared, "How dare you?" She held up a ninja sword and deflected the shuriken. Yamabuki nodded, "Okay, try this on for size! ARISE!" She unleashed a stream of fire, heading towards her. Enju was caught in the blast, and Yamabuki held up her paintbrush, pinning down Enju. She giggled, as she said, "Not so tough now, are ya, fam?"

Enju swept her off and roared, "You are so dead! LIGHTNING!"

She shot her lightning, and Yamabuki easily deflected it with her paintbrush. She rolled to the right and held up a sword, which she produced from her scrolls. They clashed blades, as Enju called, "Give up! You know that this jutsu of yours will only be temporary!"

"Maybe so, but I have enough time to beat _your _perky ass!"

Yamabuki pushed back, and hissed, "You cannot beat me, fam! You should've never fired me! I'm important to the Ninja Seeking Club!"

She pushed Enju down, with ease, and her sword vanished. She chuckled, "Ha-ha!" She produced a trio of black-clothed ninjas from her scroll, and then called, "ATTACK!"

Lily cried, "HOLD ON! That's cheating!"

Kikuko said, "I'll allow it!"

Myu gasped, "HAU?! But…"

Akari shouted, "ENJU! BEAT HER!"

Kazuki called, "HAG! How can you say that Yamabuki is winning with cheating?"

Kikuko roared, "HUSH, BOY! Yamabuki Suou is a mysterious one to me. Her Materialization Jutsu is intriguing. While it is unfair to create living beings from paper, it still counts as a weapon."

Kazuki asked, "Eh? But, Enju is…"

Tengge replied, "I'm pretty sure that Enju knows that Yamabuki's playing fair."

The ninjas started to strike at Enju, but she was able to deflect their sword strikes. She snarled, "Tricky! But know that you cannot outwit me, with your stupid puppets!"

She sparked up, and then incinerated the puppets into nothing, using her lightning. She called, "Had enough, Suou-san? I'm done with your tricks! NO ONE, but NO ONE, defeats Enju Saion-Ji!"

Yamabuki snarled, "You punk of a prude princess!" She held up another scroll and cried, "I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice!"

She glared, as she said, "You had this coming, for a very long time, fam. I was only playing games, when I had to do pranks."

"NO, but spending the club's funds was inexcusable, with your damned costumes!"

"Maybe, but I can be a bit outgoing and free, unlike you, you snob!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"HOW DARE _YOU!_"

Enju shot the scroll from her hands, as she roared, "I'll KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!"

Yamabuki hollered, raising her fists high, "BIG TALK, YOU RICH BIMBO!"

"I HATE YOU!"

**SOCK!**  
Enju punched Yamabuki in the face, and the ninja fight turned into a fist fight. They kept exchanging face shots and stomach punches, but they still kept going.

Myu sobbed, "Someone stop this! They can't stop fighting!"

Nanao called, "I can't let it stop! This is brutal!"

Kazuki called, "Hag, stop this! They'll kill each other!"

"Nay, lad." She smirked, "Let's let nature run its course. These two will learn respect, by themselves."

Akari cried, "Enough of this! I am stopping this!"

Cy blocked her and shouted, "NO! Enju and Bookie's fight!"

Akari sobbed, "But… … … Enju."

Kikuko said, "I know how you feel, but we cannot interfere. This is between Suou and Enju. There's nothing we can do, but watch."

Johnny cried, "KICK HER BUTT, YAMABUKI!"

Nanao shouted, "YOU OWE ME A NEW DOUJINSHI ISSUE, IF YOU WIN!"

Ricka called, "Stop evil, Enju!"

Lily called, "ENJU! WIN!"

Kazuki narrated, "Everyone is cheering Enju on, but… only the traitors of the Ninja Seekers have cheered for Yamabuki. This is a bloody fist fight, which these two are letting out their frustrations. But they're not slowing down! And I was curious to know what Yamabuki's secret weapon was."

Enju land a jab to Yamabuki, but Yamabuki lands a knee to her stomach. Enju fell, as Yamabuki cackled, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot win, against me! I'm better than you, fam! I cannot be beaten! My ninjutsu is powerful! You needed me, you cocky upstart!"

Enju rubbed her mouth and moaned, "Cocky? Yes. Upstart? NO!" She sparked up and roared, "FALL BY MY THUNDER, WITH GOD'S CREATION!"

**ZAP!**  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHABABBABABABA!" **Yamabuki was toasted, but she snarled, nearly landing on one knee. She spat the ground and hissed, "Okay, you stupid ninja bitch, if that's how you want to play it? Fine."

She held up another scroll and unleashed a pair of twin katanas. Enju gasped, "NO WAY! Two weapons?"

Yamabuki called, "It's not my secret weapon, but it's enough to end you, Enju Saion-Ji!" She dashed off, and slashed at Enju. She pinned her down, and held her blades high. Yamabuki was cackling, as her eyes went demonic. She was overjoyed with rage that she's blinded by bloodlust.

Lily cried, "Yamabuki's gone berserk!"

Cy yelled, "NO! She'll kill Bookie!"

Kazuki yelled, "YAMABUKI! STOP!"

Yamabuki hollered, "**GOODBYE!**"

**SLASH!**  
Enju was decapitated by the twin blades of Yamabuki. Her wooden head fell down, showing no blood. In Yamabuki's surprise, she cut a stray log.

Johnny gasped, "NANI?"

Nanao cried, "She avoided it?"

Kazuki said, "A Body Substitute Technique. Enju knew."

Yamabuki huffed, "Damn! Guess I didn't kill her, just yet!" Her blades vanished, as Yamabuki turned around.

**ZAP!**  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **She was struck down by Enju's lightning, as Enju roared, holding up her kunais, "I! HAVE HAD! ENOUGH! **OF YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!**"

Yamabuki was pinned down, as the kunais pierced down the ground, through her cloth of the ninja outfit.

"DAMN IT! LEMME GO YOU! AAAAAAAAGH!" Yamabuki seethed, foaming in the mouth, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Enju smirked, "Well, well, well. Look who has who now? Yamabuki Suou, you're a disgrace to ninjas, everywhere!"

"Nuh-uh!" She barked, "I'm excelled in ninjutsu!"

Enju unleashed a huge lightning attack and called, "This is where you meet your end, Yamabuki! Surrender, or be toasted into nothing!"

Yamabuki moaned, "Mmmngh… Never!"

Enju closed her eyes and whispered, "Fine. Then die!"

They all gasped, as Enju shot a strong lightning attack onto Yamabuki. But Yamabuki vanished into nothing. Ricka cried, "AGH! Ghost?"

Tengge said, "NO! She... She's a puppet!"

They gasped, "WHAT?"

Yamabuki appeared from behind, and held up the scroll she dropped from earlier, "You lose! You think I'd let bloodlust consume me? Sorry, but that's not me, fam. Besides, I wanted to see the look on your face, when you fell to my Puppet of _moi_. But now, fun and games are finally over!"

Enju roared, "YOU! You would make me-?"

Yamabuki called out, "ARISE, MY BEAUTY! ASSIST ME IN BATTLE!"

She held the scroll high and out came a giant red scaly ox, with black horns and ebony hooves, made of diamonds. Enju cried, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Yamabuki hopped on the colossal bull, standing at about 10 feet tall, and called out, "HEY, ENJU! Can your lightning stop a stampeding bull? This took me all night to get it into full detail! Have you forgotten that the more detailed my Puppets are made, the longer they last?"

The bull roared with a huge bray. Enju cried, "SUOU-SAN, YOU'RE A MANIAC!"

The bull chased after her, as she raced off. She shrieked, "HELP! STOP THIS BULL! I HATE BEING GORED!"

Yamabuki shrieked, "SIC HER, BOY! SHOW HER THAT MY JUTSU IS FAR SUPERIOR THAN HERS!"

The huge bull roared, as Kazuki yelled, "YAMABUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Akari shouted, "Yamabuki's lost it! She created a bull?"

Lily cried, "A rampaging monster bull! How in the world did she have time to create such a monster?"

Myu gulped, as she whimpered, "Haaaaaau…" She wept, "I'm a bad traitor."

Kazuki asked, "Myu? YOU?"

Myu said, "I knew that Yamabuki-senpai can't win alone, so she asked me to grab a Beast Seal Scroll from my village, and use it for… … … a trick on Enju. It was supposed to be a cute bulldog, but…"

Fuu, a pink rabbit, explained, after popping out of her hair, "Allow me to explain. Myu-Myu grabbed one of the bull scrolls, thinking it was a bulldog. But it turns out, she ended up summoning the massive demon ox, Torotaus."

"Toro-? YOU MEAN THAT'S A REAL SACRED BEAST FROM THE SCROLLS?" Kazuki yelled, "THAT'S LOW!"

Myu cried, "I had to help her! You were mean to Yamabuki! Fuu-senpai and I knew that we'd teach her a lesson, but I made a mistake! MOM WILL KILL ME FOR THIS!"

Akari shrieked, "MYU! WHY? You realized what you just did? Yamabuki's blind with power, and she has no idea!"

Lily cried, "We have to save her and Enju, before it gets worse off!"

Kikuko said, "That being said, we should tell them that it's a draw! This fight is NOW A NO CONTEST!"

"HAG!"

"OKAY, OKAY! We'll save them! But still, how do we stop something like this?"

Nanao said, "I don't know… OH! All bulls hate red! We'll use Akari as bait, when she uses her Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Akari gasped, "HUH? WHY ME?"

Kazuki said, "You're the only person that wears red."

Lily said, "Indeed. But we cannot interfere in their battle."

Tengge barked, "What's more important: Enju & Yamabuki fighting a silly quarrel, or a huge beast bull goring Enju to death?"

Lily gasped, and sobbed, "CRAP! Miss Kikuko, stop the fight!"

Kikuko nodded, "Very well. Torotaus is a very strong and heavy titan of a sacred beast. But beating it is very tricky. Everyone will have to do their best. But, under no circumstances, you attack Yamabuki! She's fighting only Enju!"

Kazuki said, "Right. Ninja Seeking Club, let's go!"

They called out, "YEAH!" And then the members head off to the forest, to hunt down the huge bull beast.

**XXXXX**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Yamabuki cackles evilly, as she chases after Enju, riding on Torotaus. Enju hollered, "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, WHEN THAT BULL GOES AWAY SOON, SUOU!"

Yamabuki laughed, "GO! GO! RIDE LIKE THE WIND, YOU HUGE BEAST!"

The bull stopped, as it cornered Enju near the river. She gasped, "AH! No way! Yamabuki Suou's going to defeat me, using that Puppet? Why won't it go away?"

Yamabuki called, "COME ON! Give up, you stupid ninja! If you do, I'll recall the puppet!"

"You're up to something, Yamabuki! I won't lose to you!"

"Scared? You can't beat my gigantic bull!"

"YOU'RE MAD! I-I am n-n-not scared of you!"

"Oh, bull! And that's not literally speaking! You had this coming for zapping me, after you zapped Kazuki, many times! YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Enju steps back, cornered by the Torotaus. She sniffled, "Wha-? It can't be. This isn't over. She… She's going to win over me. But I cannot stop it. Why do I feel frightened?"

Yamabuki grinned, as she called, "FINISH HER OFF, YOU BULL! STOMP HER TO DEATH!"

The bull roared, as it lifted its front legs, and prepared to stomp down. Enju shrieked, as she was helpless, about to be crushed. But Kazuki shoved her out of the way. Torotaus missed, as Yamabuki yelled, "WHAT? KAZUKI! DO NOT INTERFERE!"

She grinned, "Enju got help, so I WIN! I WIN!"

Akari roared, "YAMABUKI, YOU IDIOT!"

Lily called, "YAMABUKI, GET OFF THAT SACRED BEAST!"

Yamabuki called, "NOT NOW! This puppet's going to make me a winner! You guys had no right to interfere!"

Myu yelled, "YAMABUKI-SENPAI! I MADE A MISTAKE! THAT'S NOT A PUPPET! THAT'S A BEAST FROM THE BEAST SEAL SCROLL!"

Yamabuki smiled, "So? I don't care. This was my ticket to victory, against this menace to ninja society!"

She petted the huge bull, as Kazuki called, "Yamabuki, listen to us! That's Torotaus, one of the Momochi Clan's Sacred Beasts!"

Yamabuki asked, "Eh? A Sacred Beast?"

Enju roared, "HAH! I KNEW IT! YOU CHEATED!"

Yamabuki roared, "UP YOURS, ENJU! I STILL WON!"

Kazuki called, "Yamabuki, forget the fight! Do you realize what you just did? Destroy the scroll!"

Yamabuki huffed, "But-."

They cried, "YAMABUKI!"

Yamabuki held up the scroll and smiled, "Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh, yes. You know, I knew that Myu-Myu gave me a Beast Seal Scroll, but I was only having fun with you. The only way to seal the beast away is to send it back. Say, Myu-Myu, would you do the honors? I believe I scared her straight."

Enju yelled, "WHEN YOU GET DOWN, I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!"

Yamabuki said to Enju, "Don't worry! You're next, once this beast is gone! MYU!"

Myu cried, "I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT? You can do it!"

"Torotaus can only return to the scroll, once he's tamed! If released, he'll go on a wild rampage, and won't stop!"

Yamabuki gasped, and then paused. She whispered, "Oh, pooh…" She held up the scroll, as she said, "Well, you can always burn the scroll away! I'll do the honors!"

But just as she was about to burn away the Beast Seal Scroll, Torotaus started to buck about and flung Yamabuki off. She screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Lily & Tengge caught her, as Tengge cried, "DAMN! It's worse than we thought!"

Yamabuki moaned, "Hey, guys… what did I miss?"

Ricka yelled, "HUGE BULL!"

Nanao shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Enju yelled, "TOROTAUS?! IT'S GONE INTO RAGE MODE!"

Nanao called, "You mean _RageQuit _Mode? That's just how gamers act!"

Kazuki yelled, "Yamabuki, you realized what you did?"

Yamabuki pouted, as she sobbed, "Sorry."

Akari appeared, "HEY, BULL! Come and get _this _piece!"

She dashed off, splitting into three different clones, using her _Shadow Clone Jutsu_, and the bull rages after the closest clone it can attack. Lily, Ricka, Tengge, & Nanao prepare to attack, as Enju was stunned. She cried, "Suou-san, I can't believe you!"

Yamabuki called out, "I'M SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA! I SHOULD'VE LISTENED! **I! SHOULD'VE! LISTENED!**"

Enju said, as she stood up, "This is all your fault, you idiot! If you didn't make pranks at Kazuki, then this wouldn't be happening now!"

Yamabuki roared, "Well, you shouldn't be that strict! It's your own fault, for hurting him, without a reason!"

"I tried to let your antics slide, but I cannot hold it in, any longer! I HATE THE WAY YOU DO THINGS!"

"SO?"

"YOU DO THIS, ALL THE TIME! YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME THE BULLY, BECAUSE _YOU'RE _THE BULLY, SUOU-SAN!"

"Be reasonable, dammit! I only livened the Ninja Seeking Club a lot, you know!"

Enju and Yamabuki were verbally fighting, as the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club was fighting off Torotaus. But the mighty bull was too strong for any of them to counterattack. Lily used her spear and Shadow Jutsu, but the Shadow Bind was of no help. Even Tengge's wind attacks from her Full Moon Fan wasn't enough. And Kazuki's Kamuy could not pierce into the huge scaly red skin, as it was hard as armor.

Myu yelled, "IT'S NOT WORKING! IT'LL AGITATE THE BEAST!"

Kazuki cried, "DAMN IT! The Kamuy's of no use! Nothing can stop this monster!"

Enju yelled, "IS THIS WHAT YOU EVEN WANTED, JUST BECAUSE OF ME, SUOU-SAN?"

Yamabuki shouted, "SCREW OFF, YOU BITCH!"

They snarled, as Kazuki roared, "**THAT IS ENOUGH!**"

He stopped, as the girls stopped fighting. He called out, "YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS! So what if Yamabuki made a mistake? We all make mistakes, all the time! Yamabuki made the mistake of a lot of things, but even I admit to mistakes!"

Enju glared, "All the time? Hentai-!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared at Enju, "You never listen, like always! You always zap me, thinking I'm a pervert, but I'm really a gentleman! It's because you never think straight!"

Yamabuki smiled, "He's got a point."

He then yelled at Yamabuki, "AND YOU! You are the lowest of lows! You prank people, you spend the club's funds, you grope their breasts, and you make it act like it's your world! They don't think it's your own pervy world! NO WONDER JOHNNY AND NANAO DIDN'T ABANDON YOU! You have friends, and so does Enju! But this? All because of ONE mistake? ONE prank that breaks your friendship? **SHAME ON YOU!**"  
Enju sniffled, "Kazuki…"

Yamabuki was sad, as she held up the scroll, "My god. What have I done?" She was in tears, as she sniffled, "My god! I can't believe what I just did! I was a fool! Enju, I-!"

Enju bawled, "NO! I'm sorry… Suou-san, I was-. Suou-san, I-."

"NO! Let me say-."

"No, let me… It's my fault."

Akari roared, "MAKE IT FAST! I CANNOT KEEP UP!" She tripped, as Torotaus found her. It bellowed, as Akari shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Enju hollered, "**AKAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"

It stomped down onto Akari, flattening her into the ground.

**SNAP!**  
But out of nowhere, a huge rope appeared and ensnared the huge beast by the horns and neck. Yamabuki called out, "YEEEEEE-HAAW! YOU'RE NOT HURTING MY FRIEND, YOU BAD BULL!"

Akari shouted, "Yamabuki!"

Yamabuki called, "ENJU! NOW!"

Enju nodded, "RIGHT!" She was coated in electrical sparks, as she raised her arms out, "Now, Torotaus, time to show you how to be tamed, but a TRUE ninja! Suou-san, hold it steady!"

Yamabuki cried, "MAKE IT FAST! I can't hold on, much longer!"

Enju called out, as her sparks went bigger, "Suou-san, thank you." She then chanted, "_He who wields metal, chops wood asunder, heed my call, Gods of Thunder! __**RAIJIN!**_"

She shot out a huge lightning bolt onto Torotaus, and the giant bull started to kneel down in pain, after being struck by a massive bolt of thunder. Cy cheered, "AWWIGHT! THEY DID IT!"

Lily called, "TOROTAUS IS DOWN! MYU!"

Yamabuki tossed the scroll to Myu and said, "OKAY! Myu-Myu, do the honors!"

Myu called out, "_O Beast Seal Scroll, seal away the Torotaus, back into its home!_"

Torotaus vanished into nothing, and returned from inside the scroll. Everything was quiet, as Myu sighed, "Hau, what a relief."

Kazuki smiled, "Thank god. I'm glad it's finally over."

He then saw the two ninjas stare down, badly hurt, and smiling to each other. Enju whispered, as she extended her hand, "Yamabuki… … … I'm… … … Ahem! This isn't a welcome back, you know! I mean, Mr. Kuzuryu didn't approve of the expulsion from-! I mean-! Grrrrr!"

Yamabuki said, "Then don't!" She smiled, "I'm sorry."

She hugged her and said, "I goofed up, didn't I, fam?"

Enju giggled, "Yeah. I'm sorry, too."

They shared a huge hug, as everyone was happy. They enjoyed this moment, as Enju & Yamabuki became friends, again.

Nanao said, "Aw, how sweet."

Ricka nodded, "Right in the world."

Cy smiled, "Yay for Bookie and Enju!"

Lily said, "I'm proud of her."

Kazuki said, "No. I'm proud of both of them. These two are friends, after all."

Akari smiled, "Oh, come now. You did talk them out of it, and they saved the day!"

Johnny said, "If anything, you helped saved the Ninja Seeking Club."

Kazuki said, "Well, I really am not into explanations, but I'm just happy that everything's okay now. I guess I really did talk them out of it. Even so, we would've been dead, if that monster hadn't been stopped."

Kikuko nodded, "Be that as it may, lad, these two share a strong bond. What happened that day, it somehow frayed from within. And I believe that it was luck that Myu gave her the Beast Seal Scroll of Torotaus, out of revenge."

She concluded, "But deep down, Yamabuki would never do anything so cruel. These two are friends, after all."

They agreed, as Kazuki said, "Enju, Yamabuki, I am glad they're friends again."

He was right. Enju Saion-Ji and Yamabuki Suou share a tearful hug, and made amends from a while back. The Ninja Seeking Club was back in full force.

* * *

Cut back to Enju in the club room, as she narrated, "_Well, that's it. Suou-san and I apologized, Torotaus returned to the Momochi Clan, and Suou-san was welcomed back into the club. Maybe so, but… I still can't believe her. She may be a prankster, but she is caring. I'm happy that she's sticking around, but still, why?_"

She snarled, "Someone tell me… why the hell… are we… spending... this much… FOR A WELCOME BACK PARTY?"

Yamabuki pranced off, as she cheered, "YAY! Good to be back, fam!"

She and the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club celebrated, as they were heading to Akari's, for a party. And Yamabuki used a portion of the club's funds to buy snacks. Enju held up the bill in her hands, looked out the window, and was furious. She sparked up, as she seethed, "I can forgive her for making pranks, causing lewd accidents, or even normal mistakes, BUT THIS! THIS! IS! TOO MUCH! **TOO! TAKE!"**

She hollered at the top of her lungs:  
"**YAMABUKI SUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!**"

Yamabuki stopped, as she had a sudden chill. She smiled and said, "Aw, well. She'll come around."

Enju joined the party, eventually, but was furious. Tengge talked her out of it, and forget everything that happened.

Later that day, Enju scolded Yamabuki, and the others, that the club's funds are not to be used foolishly. Though Enju did chastise and punish Yamabuki, she still smiled and agreed that it was to make amends, and to welcome her back to the Ninja Seeking Club.

Either way, things were back to normal, as Yamabuki no longer has any angst against her fellow clubmates and friends. Of course, she promised that she'll tone down her antics, once in a while. But let's not hope so.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
